The best decision he could of made
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Iruka finds that the simplest of things can make him the happiest of guys. Including when they happen to involve a certain white haired jounin.....
1. Chapter 1

Iruka didn't know when it happened. He didn't know how it happened either. One day, everything was normal. His students were passing, his days at the mission room were moderately normal, but working with Genma always shouted strange happenings. But, the day his genin passed, and went to their assigned teams, well, everything changed. Naruto, god help him, got assigned to the hardest sensei with Sasuke and Sakura. He knew of Kakashi's record of passing genin, which was zero, by the way. He always worried about Naruto, or any of his students, but he couldn't believe it when Naruto charged up to his door step screaming that he had passed the test. Or when Naruto actually took him out to ramen. It was two miracles in one. And at Ichiraku was where it all happened.

Now, Iruka never thought he was straight. He never really cared, either. He had told Naruto a long time ago that he liked both men and woman, and Naruto had recently told him he was the same. So, his feelings for Kakashi didn't totally confuse him.

Kakashi was a good man. He was a great shinobi, and he trusted Kakashi with his adopted son…..somewhat. Kakashi was cold and almost rude when he spoke, but he liked that. He thought Kakashi was a mystery, with the mask, and that lone eye. It was intriguing. And during recess, when the jounin would pass by, he would catch himself wondering the whole hour about what was under the mask. Somehow, Iruka knew he was handsome. It was an instinct. One he never thought to stop, but he was getting side tracked. Back to that day.

He had been startled enough by the whole Naruto paying for his ramen, so when Kakashi offered to walk him home, he almost fell off the stool. He accepted of course. He was never one turn down company, that was probably his first mistake. Or maybe the best decision he's ever made, besides becoming a teacher.

They talked for a long time walking him home. He purposely went the long way, and Kakashi knew. He knew where Iruka lived. Most people did. Iruka just felt that if he had to leave the man, he'd regret it. So, he asked Kakashi in for a drink. He was even more surprised when Kakashi smiled at him and asked him instead out for a walk to the Hokage monument. Again, he accepted, fearing the loneliness of his apartment.

So, they went walking, for a very long time. Soon conversation died down to nothing but a long gaze into one blue eye. He gulped at the amount of emotion displayed in the lone eye. It was amazing, yet frightening. His feelings were all over the place. He wanted to kiss the older man, so very bad. He would find himself dreaming about the feeling of soft cool lips against his, and wish it was real, if just to see if his thoughts were right. Just when he'd thought he'd go insane, a hand smoothed over his cheek.

"Can I kiss you, Iruka?"A soft voice, husky as it reached his sensitive ears. He shivered.

"Y…Yes."He blushed. He closed his eyes despite his dying curiosity to see what was behind the mask, and felt soft lips against his. He almost moaned. They were exactly liked he dreamt about, but so much better. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him closer and tilting his head so they could kiss easier. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, soon gaining pressure, but none the less in its sweet meaning. He moaned this time, feeling the soft pressure of a warm muscle. He opened his mouth for Kakashi's tongue, leaning against the tree behind him, his knees shaking at the feeling of the skilled tongue roaming his mouth.

The ground spun when they pulled away for breath. He gasped his breaths, trying to regain his breath quickly so they could kiss again. His eyes roamed the face before him, his groin twitching at the sight the male was offering. Hazy eyes half open staring at him, a slight smirk on soft, plump lips, swollen from the kiss. He moved his hand cup the cheek, running it up and pushing the headband off and onto the ground behind them, running a hand threw wild soft white hair. He leaned up, kissing the scared cheek, then the eye itself. He heard a soft sigh from the man and moved down to his lips, pulling him into another kiss.

Halfway threw the kiss, a knee pressed between his legs, a groan escaping his lips as it rubbed against his growing erection. His hands settled on a strong chest and started to unzip the man's vest, slipping under the jersey and placing themselves on strong ads, digging blunt nails into the back. He felt a groan to his neck, gasping and arching against the older man as he nibbled on his thundering pulse.

"God...Kakashi…"He panted hotly against the pale neck, watching his breath in the air before him.

"Hmm, Iruka…"Pale hands gripped his hips when they rolled against the others, earning him a deep throated moan."Not here, somewhere….private."A breath panted against his neck.

"Hmm…"He puffed."Now."He said, almost in a demanding tone. Kakashi gave a deep chuckle, bringing the man closer.

"Transportation Jutsu." Was whispered into his ear and a second later his back met a bed. He guessed this was Kakashi's apartment. He was pulled into a hot kiss, his back arching as hands dipped into his shirt, pinching his nipples into nubs. He gasped against swollen lips, pushing the green vest off. They pulled away to tug off shirts and vest, his headband and hair tie disappearing into some dark corner where his shirt and vest went, also.

"Kakashi…."He groaned, pulling the man closer as he trailed wet kisses over a pale neck. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and faltering of wandering hands. His pants 

were loosened and tugged off his hips, his boxers along with them. His face flushed bright red, earning him a chuckle and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're beautiful, Iruka."Kakashi whispered against his chest, a tongue going out to lick his chest. He gasped, blushing harder, but relaxed. This wasn't new to him, and he guessed it wasn't new for Kakashi either. The way his hand knew exactly what to do, what to touch to make Iruka cry out. It was amazing. He never felt so vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. He cupped Kakashi's face pulling him into a tender kiss, it quickly turning into a breath taking frenzy of tongue and lips. He almost missed the two fingers delving into his entrance. Almost. He gasped in surprise, and then moaned as the other hand stroked his hard erection. His hands tugged at Kakashi's hair gently, blunt nails digging into the scalp and pulling him into a hot kiss. He whimpered, arching as slim, long fingers brushed that one spot. He felt a smirk against his neck. He arched like a bow, crying out as a shot of pleasure ran up his spine making his mind spin.

"Oh, god, Kakashi!"He panted."Kakashi, more!"

"Hmm…"A nose nuzzled his cheek, as he flushed and gave a cry again as his sweet spot was hit dead on."Gods, Iruka…"Kakashi hissed as he rolled his hips against pale ones.

"Now, Kakashi, I'm ready."He said, gasping and panting against the neck. He whimpered as fingers left his body, but arched when a blunt object pressed against his entrance. He rocked back against Kakashi, seating himself in one thrust. Kakashi hissed, throwing his head back. Iruka stared, wondering how someone so beautiful and amazing would even think of him as someone to hold, to want. But his thoughts were interrupted by another thrust, making him shudder, crying out as it pressed right against his prostate.

"Uh…Kakashi…"He groaned, locking his ankles together and pushing the older man deeper inside him. This earned him a moan and a harder thrust. He panted, pressing his head against the pillow in pleasure. Soon, the pressure building in his stomach started to concentrate, building to his climax."Kakashi…I…"He choked on a moan as a hand skillfully stroked his erection, making him arch.

"Come for me, Iruka…"Kakashi panted huskily into his ear. He cried out, bursting into the hand and onto his stomach, arching. His body clenched down on the organ inside him, a spark shooting up his spine as hot liquid shot into him in Kakashi's orgasm. He flopped bonelessly on top of the covers, Kakashi on top of him. He felt a soft smile as soft lips pressed against his collar bone."Hmm….Iruka…"

"Hmm….We should probably take a shower…."He muttered after awhile. Kakashi lifted his head, nodding. He smiled down at Iruka as he whimpered at the loss of the older 

male inside of him. He kissed the swollen lips tenderly and helped the younger male into the bathroom. They quickly washed up and made their way back to the bed, crawling under the sheets. Iruka was pulled on top of the older male and sighed happily, laying a leg over a pale set or hips, his one arm over the chest. He laid his head on to Kakashi's; humming as small kissed planted themselves on his forehead. They could wait till morning to talk this whole thing out, for now, he wasn't lonely, anymore. He decided that when he said yes to Kakashi walking him home, he had made the best decision of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi shifted to get into a better position and found he couldn't. He peeled his eyes open, glaring and squinted as they got use to the sun pouring into his room. His eyes widened when he found a shock brown hair on his shoulder, a warm lithe body pressed against his for warmth. He grinned, it turning into a soft smile as Iruka murmured in his sleep, nuzzling his throat. He had thought for sure the younger man would have left first thing in the morning. He happily nuzzled back, wrapping his arms tight around the man.

He had first saw the man in the mission room, and quickly came to the conclusion that Umino Iruka was the cutest person he had ever seen blushing. He never looked at people, but he looked at Iruka, and he liked it. A lot. He would walk past the academy everyday just to see the brunette during recess, and pass his house, or the ramen shop a couple times a day to catch Iruka out and about. He thought the scar across his nose was adorable, and dreamed of kissing the chunin senseless when he had time to day dream. He even caught himself missing his slight glances of the younger male when he was on missions. To say he was obsessed would be an understatement.

Iruka moved closer, and Kakashi smiled, running a hand through brown locks. He loved Iruka's hair. It was so soft, and smooth, falling threw his fingers like rain. Why he kept it up, Kakashi didn't know. Probably a similar reason to why he wore a mask. He kissed soft cheeks, eyes flickering open.

"Hmm….Kashi…."The name fell out of soft lips, and he loved it. He kissed those lips, pressing onto them softly as a warm hand cupped his cheek, running to his hair.

"Hn. I like the name."He said. Iruka blushed, eyes crinkling in that adorable way they do when he smiles and blushes at the same time. They were silent for awhile, just kissing softly, nuzzling and cuddling. It was strangely peaceful and as if possible like it was meant to happen.

"Kashi…"Iruka paused."We should settle this out before we go any further."He said, blushing as he pushed the hands about go to his waist. Kakashi sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist and rubbed his face.

"Hm…I guess you are right. I'll go first then."He said, smiling at the younger man."Iruka…I really like you, and if you were to leave right now, I wouldn't blame you, but I would be really hurt, and depressed, because I've never really felt like this about anyone, and I've made my life to fit you in it….if you want to be, that is."He kissed the blushing nose, the younger man sitting up also.

"Really?"He asked, blushing red, but staring at the white haired man with hope.

"Really, really, Ruru."He said. Iruka pulled him into a soft kiss, pulling away to smile.

"Then as my turn, I want to tell you I don't want you in my life."He said. Kakashi frowned, pulling away."I need you."He finished, dragging the man into a kiss. He gasped as Iruka darted his sweet tongue into his mouth, wrapping an arm around the tan waist and jerking the body flush with his. He pushed the man back, Iruka's head landing on his arm. He groaned loudly against flushed skin as the man below him rocked against his waist, making his hardening erection twitch.

"Gods, Ruru…"He murmured, kissing wetly against a pale neck and rocking back.

"Ah! Kakashi!"Iruka cried out, as teeth bite into his neck over his pulse. Kakashi reached for his bedside table, faltering in his grabbing of the tube of lube as a hand ran down his chest, just barely touching his erection and then running back up. He turned back to Iruka, who was grinning, blushing. He grinned back, bending down, nuzzling the throat and slathering his fingers with lube. He chuckled as Iruka cried out, arching against him when he pushed two fingers into his entrance.

"God, Iruka. So beautiful."He kissed a flushed cheek, and then the swollen lips. Iruka deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, blunt nails digging into pale shoulders.

"I... ah…..I'm ready, Kashi….."He panted heavily. Kakashi's hips jerked and his erection twitched as Iruka rocked back on his fingers.

"Ruru…."He murmured, pushing against the tight entrance. Iruka cried out, gasping in a breath as Kakashi hit dead on his prostate. Kakashi felt his body shudder at the sounds Iruka was making. It was exhilarating. He loved those sounds."Oh...God…Iruka."He groaned as the man rocked back against.

"Faster…Kashi…"He cried out as his wish was granted."Ugh…uhn…"He panted softly, arching. A warm hand wrapped around his erection, making him cry out once again. Soon, the pressure in his stomach built up, and he felt it coming.

"Come for me, Iruka…"Kashi panted in his ear huskily. He cried out, arching against the strong chest, his shudders and clenching taking Kakashi with him.

A few moments later, he felt a weight lifted.

"Come on, Iruka. Let's take a shower, and go out for something to eat."He said. Iruka nodded, sitting up and wincing slightly. He smiled at Kakashi's worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."He said."Kashi!"He yelped when he was picked up. He grinned down at the blushing face, kissing the scared nose.

"Well, if you're sore, I'll carry you there. Can't have my Ruru walking on sore legs."He grinned.

"Kakashi?"Iruka asked, looking up. He blushed when he found the man staring up at him."What? Do I have something on my face?"He asked, blushing harder.

"Not at all. I just love way the way you look without your hair up."He grinned at the blushing man."Hm…when do you think we should tell everyone?"He asked.

"Um…I don't know."He said. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe we should keep it secret. To keep you safe. I have a lot of enemies that would take any chance to get at me…"He said. Iruka gave him a soft glare.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need to hide my relationship with you just because of some random shinobi."Iruka huffed."Besides I have enemies, too." He said. Kakashi raised a slim brow, chuckling.

"Who?"He asked.

"Well, your fangirls for one. Now that we're together, they can't have you."He said."And then there's Mizuki, who hates me now."

"First of all, I have fangirls?"Kakashi asked. Iruka snorted, shaking his head.

"So you really don't notice that half of Kohona's population of women stalk you."He said."And they say you're a genius."He rolled his eyes.

"Second of all, I could take Mizuki with my eyes closed."He said. Iruka raised a brow, smirking.

"Of course, because you're the next Hokage."He said.

"You don't believe me?"Kakashi was kind of hurt. Everyone believed him when he bragged.

"No, I believe you. But I think you think that just by bragging about your skills, people respect you more. It just makes you look likes a show off."Iruka said, leaning forward, kissing Kakashi lips."But you're my show off now."He said. Kakashi chuckled, kissing back.

"And you're my blushing chunin."He grinned as Iruka proved his name by blushing red and smiling at him. He sighed, content and happy. He would never feel lonely around Iruka again. Warm hands cupped his cheeks and brought him into a warm kiss.

"Kashi…"Iruka sighed. Kakashi kissed him softly.

"Hm…Ruru."


End file.
